Five Crazy Girls Dueling
by LOLBMC
Summary: What would happen if there was no Mai? No Serenity? No Tea? Instead we have five new girls running around, dueling, making friends and falling in love. Nothing will ever be the same again. Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Five Crazy Girls in Domino

Episode One

The sun was shining through the clouds as people ran hurriedly across the busy streets. It was a simple day with fair weather and a nice breeze. And it was on this day that five different girls found themselves at school in the city of Domino. The five had been living in the city for almost a month ever since one of them, Alicia, and her father Chives had moved there to open a restaurant. Each of the other four had quickly found a way to love there and now all four were living with Alicia and Chives.

Rozlyn, whose head was always up in the clouds came from a family of hippie parents who were perfectly okay with their daughter moving so long as she was what they called "in touch with the universe dude."

Gabby's parents were always open to new opportunities and fully supported their daughter moving with her friends, as long as the plane ticket was bought with her allowance.

Elise's rich aristocrat parents were busy touring Europe and were okay with their daughter moving, or traveling with them, whichever she preferred. Elise had preferred to move with Chives and Alicia.

Bailey, out of juvie after some reckless driving, needed a place to live anyways while her parents were in jail and this seemed like as good a place as any.

They all attended High School together, and on this particular day found themselves watching two of their new friends playing duel monsters. Rozlyn stood next to Yugi, who was playing against their friend Joey, who was letting Bailey watch over his shoulder. From the way she was cheering Joey on Gabby guessed Bailey was crushing. Hard.

"Hey Joey, earth to Joey," Yugi teased. "Are you in there? It's your turn."

Joey looked at his cards, Bailey rolled her eyes at Rozlyn who replied with a dance.

"Awww," their friend Tristan said as he came over. "Isn't he cute when he's thinking?"

"Hey Tristan," Joey responded. "Yugi here's teaching me how to play duel monsters."

"What?" Tristan asked. "Drooling monsters?"

"Duel monsters you nimrod." Joey snapped as he pushed Tristan away.

"Tristan sometimes you're as clueless as Rozlyn." Alicia teased as he took a spot in the crowd by her, Gabby and Elise.

"What?" Rozlyn asked looking over with huge eyes.

"Exactly." Alicia smiled.

"That's nothing," Gabby said dismissively. "We had a tournament in our old city, televised and everything. Alicia and Bailey went head-to-head in the finals."

"That's so cool." Joey said.

"It's even cooler because I won." Alicia boasted.

"It was a fluke." Bailey snapped from over Joey's shoulder as he finally made his move.

"Thanks a lot." Joey said "A card that powerful totally wipes me out."

"Whoa you stink at this game Joey." Tristan said in amazement.

"Well we can't all be as great as me or Yugi." Bailey pointed out.

"Or me!" Alicia snapped.

"You did fine Joey I just have better cards, you see my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him." Yugi explained.

"That's convenient," Elise commented.

"What are we waiting here for?" Joey demanded. "Let's go!"

"Okay," Yugi said "Maybe I can get my grandpa to show you his super rare card."

"Wish we could go." Bailey said disappointedly. "But Leesh and I have a shift at the restaurant." All the girls had to work at Chives's restaurant.

"When did you start calling me Leesh?" Alicia asked.

"Like two seconds ago." Bailey answered.

"Yeah, Lee and I are going to work, see you guys later." Alicia called as the two girls walked away together.

"Lee?" Bailey asked. "How do you get Lee from my name?"

"Bailey, Bay-_lee_." Alicia repeated. "If you're calling me Leesh, than I'm calling you Lee."

"Fine Leesh."

"Okay Lee."

"I said a cheeseburger with no mayo, no lettuce, tomatoes under the burger, American cheese on top but only a tad, pickles on top of the burger and with extra ketchup and mustard on the burger and on the side." The customer companied as he looked at the perfectly normal burger Bailey had given him.

"Well you know it's your fault for expecting me to remember that." Bailey pointed out. "I'll try to remember this time." she muttered as she grabbed the burger and headed towards the kitchen.

"And remember the pickles…"

"Yeah, yeah on the bottom."

"No the top! The top!"

"Here's a question," Alicia began as Bailey sat down at the counter with her. "Why don't you try and listen to what the customers want?"

"That would involve work." She respond simply.

"Let me do that customer's order," Alicia said. "And you take the order of the customer that just walked in," she said as she pointed to the boy who had just entered.

Bailey walked over to the boy who had just entered.

"Party of one?" Bailey asked.

"Two," he said. "My brother should be here soon."

"Okay then," Bailey said.

"Here's your menu," she said handing him a menu. "My name is Bailey and I will be your server today. Huzzah."

"I'm Mokuba." the boy said.

Bailey waited ten minutes for the boy's brother to arrive, then fifteen, by the time she'd waited twenty she went over to the boy and sat at the empty seat at his table.

"Is he coming?" she asked.

"He said he'd be here." Mokuba insisted.

"Alright." Bailey said. "I'll check on you again in a little bit.

Another twenty minutes later Bailey went to Mokuba's table with an order of fries.

"On the house." Bailey said as she placed the fries on the table. "Since the customer didn't want them because he ordered tatter tots or something stupid like that."

Bailey sat down grumpily and started eating the fries.

"Stupid customer." she mumbled. "Who even like tatter tots? Fries are so much better. By the way we close in another ten minutes. I don't think your brother's showing up."

"He promised." Mokuba said sadly. "I guess I'll walk home. Sorry for wasting your time." he stood up.

"Wait." Bailey said, oddly moved. "You can't walk home in the dark, I'll go with you. And then, I'm giving your brother a piece of my mind for ditching you."

Bailey and Mokuba walked through the dark together, they hadn't made it very far when Bailey spotted a tall figure in the dark making its way towards them. The figure looked very shifty, in a long coat that looked dark. Bailey stopped and stood protectively in front of Mokuba.

"Don't come any closer!" Bailey snapped. The figure kept walking towards them. "I AM BAILEY WARRIOR PROTECTOR AND I..."

"That's my brother!" Mokuba said happily as the figure came into the light.

"Oh, wow..." Bailey muttered. "He's attractive..."

"Hi Seto!" Mokuba said to his brother.

"Seto as in Seto Kaiba?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah," Mokuba said.

"Oh..." she turned to Seto. "Well I just came to walk your brother home because I'm nice."

"I thought you were going to yell at him for ditching me?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, but then I found out he's rich so I thought he can buy me something nice and then we can forget this ever happened."

"How'd it go with the brother?" Gabby asked. As Bailey returned to their room, all the other girls were back.

"He was hot." Bailey said. "And rich. And he wouldn't buy me something nice."

"Lame." They all said.

"Did I mention it was Seto Kaiba?" Bailey asked as she collapsed on her bed.

"He came in Yugi's grandpa's shop today while we were there and tried to buy his rare card."

"Oh," Bailey said angrily. "So he'll buy stuff from old men but he won't buy something for me!"

"Oh hey," Rozlyn said the next day as they walked home from school. "Yugi's calling."

"HE HAS A PHONE?" Alicia asked. "Wait you have a phone? You have each other's numbers? We're taking your phone."

"Hello?" Rozlyn said into her phone before Alicia could take it.

"Rozlyn," Yugi said. "Kaiba kidnapped my grandpa!"

"We are on our way!" Rozlyn cried.

"What's happening?" Gabby asked.

"Follow me!" Rozlyn called out as she ran.

"But what's happening?" Elise yelled. "I don't understand!"

Meanwhile Bailey was hanging out with Joey as they walked to the restaurant.

"And then he wouldn't buy me anything!" Bailey was fuming.

"That Kaiba guy seems like a real jerk." Joey said.

"Hey Bailey!" Bailey turned and spotted Mokuba walking up behind them.

"Hey," Bailey said.

"Well I got to go." Joey said. "See what Yugi's up to, bye!"

"You working again?" Mokuba asked.

"Not today." Bailey said. "We should go to an amusement park!"

"Why?"

"For Amusement."

"So Kaiba kidnapped your grandpa then took his Blue Eyes, then ripped it in half?" Elise asked.

"Yes!" Yugi cried.

"He crazy." Elise said simply.

"Tristan," Yugi said. "Can you take grandpa to the hospital? I need to teach Kaiba a lesson."

"On it!" Tristan cried.

"Oh I have an idea!" Rozlyn said excitedly. "I'll draw a picture on our hands to commemorate our friendship in this hard time."

She pulled a marker and lifted it to write on their hands.

"It has to be perfect." she said.

"Is that why you're taking so long?" Alicia complained.

"Give me that marker," Elise said as she snatched it from Roz and drew squiggles on their hands. "It's the squiggle of friendship!"

"Gee," Joey said. "Thanks Elise."

"It's time to duel." Yugi said.

"Is it just me?" Rozlyn asked as they watched the duel. "Or is Yugi taller?"

"It's just you." Bailey said as she walked up with ice cream.

"Where did you get ice cream?" Alicia demanded. "Where have you been? Why didn't you get me ice cream dammit!?"

"Amusement park with Mokuba."

"That was an intense duel." Joey said.

"I swear Yugi is taller." Roz said.

"Nope." Bailey said.

"He's taller than you now!" Roz cried out.

"I'm short." Bailey pointed out. "Besides compared to Kaiba he's short. Kaiba is so tall." she muttered dreamily.

"He just had a mental break down." Gabby pointed out.

"But he was so hot while he did it," Bailey said. "And that's all that matters."


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations

Episode Two

"I'm bored..." Bailey whined.

"Bailey," Gabby said angrily. "It is two in the morning! Shut up!"

"But I'm bored!"

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled.

Elise flipped over on her stomach.

"Let's talk about boys!" she said excitedly.

"Well Rozlyn's obviously in love with Yugi." Bailey pointed out.

"I am not!" Rozlyn objected. "He's just adorable, and sweet and kind, and you all need to stop looking at me like that."

"And he can play card games like a boss." Elise pointed out.

"How about we talk about the elephant in the room?" Alicia asked. Everyone looked at her, confused. "I mean how Bailey and Gabby _both _like Joey."

"I do not!" Bailey and Gabby yelled at the same time.

"That foreign exchange student is kinda cute..." Elise said quietly. "Bakura."

"Bailey why are you hanging out here?" Gabby asked as she and Elise worked behind the counter. "You're not even working today."

"I'm meeting Mokuba here so we can go hang out." Bailey said.

"You do realize," Elise pointed out. "That your best friend is seven."

"He's twelve." Bailey said. "And adorable."

"You hate kids." Elise said. "In fact, you hate people, but especially kids."

"But his brother is hot, and rich. And Mokuba's adorable."

Gabby shook her head.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore."

Bailey was let into the Kaiba mansion by one of the mansion's employees. Being horribly impatient, Bailey decided to look around for Mokuba rathe than wait. Bailey also decided that since she was so impatient she would poke her head into rooms rather than knock. Most rooms were empty, so it wasn't much of a problem. After poking her head into every room on the lower floor, and finding nothing, Bailey decided to check the next floor. As she made her way up the stairs, Seto Kaiba came down them. Bailey had only spoken to him a few times since he had refused to buy her something nice. Bailey waved at him as he walked by and to her surprise, he stopped.

"I'm leaving," Seto told Bailey.

"Um, okay," Bailey said. "Where are you going?"

"I just need space," he said, clearly not wanting to explain himself to her.

"Because you lost?" Bailey asked.

He glared at her.

"I understand," Bailey said softly. "I moved around a lot when I was younger, Duel Monsters was one of my only constants. Everywhere I went, I was able to beat everyone, but then when it mattered most, I lost to one of my best friends in a tournament. When you spend so long as the best it hurts when people stop seeing you that way."

Seto looked surprised.

"If you tell anyone I said any of that, I _will _hurt you," Bailey warned. "I don't normally get mushy around people, especially not people I barely know."

"Okay," Seto said. "I won't tell anyone, but promise you'll watch after Mokuba for me?" Seto asked her. "You're the only real friend he has, and the only person I can count on to look after him."

"Of course," Bailey promised.

"So Yugi's grandpa is going to teach Joey how to be better at duel monsters!" Rozlyn informed the girls as they walked home.

"Well that's good," Alicia said. "Because he sucks at it."

"I think Bailey and Gabby should watch this happen!" Elise said. "Because they love him!"

"LIES!" Gabby screamed.

Everyone looked at Bailey, expecting a reaction. She was staring off into space.

"Oh did you guys say something?" Bailey asked when she realised they were staring at her.

"Only that you're more in love than I thought." Elise said. "You're starting to act like Rozlyn, staring off into space like that..."

"PACKAGES!" Alicia cried as she spotted three boxes sitting on their front porch.

The girls ran forward to look at them.

"This ones for me!" Alicia yelled picking up one of them.

"This is for me!" Bailey yelled, grabbing another.

"And this one is for Roz," Gabby said handing Roz the last one.

"Aww," Elise whined. "Why didn't I get one?"

"You're just not special enough," Bailey teased as they went inside.

All three girls that had received packages opened them to find the same thing: a glove, two chips that looked like gold stars, and a letter inviting them to a duel monsters tournament run by Maximilian Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters.

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Bailey yelled. "I get to redeem my honor, in by defeating Alicia in a tournament!"

"Shut up Zuko!" Alicia snapped. "More like I get to cream you again, in front of everyone."

"It was a fluke!" Bailey snapped.

"I have to go tell Yugi!" Rozlyn said excitedly.

"Give him your love!" Gabby called after her as she left.

"Why didn't Gabby and I get invited?" Elise asked. "We competed in that tournament back home too!"

"Well we can't all be first rate duelists like me," Bailey said as she tried on her glove.

"Says the girl who lost to me." Alicia muttered.

"FLUKE!" Bailey yelled.

"So I got invited to this Duelist Kingdom thing." Bailey said slowly to Mokuba.

"So you're leaving me?" he asked.

"No!" Bailey denied. "I'm just not going to...be here..."

"Leaving me."

"But not alone!" Bailey said. "My friends Gabby and Elise are going to stay with you, they're awesome, it'll be great. Trust me."

"GUYS!" Rozlyn screamed as she burst through the door to the girl's room.

"This is why I hate sharing a room." Alicia muttered.

"Silence you only child!" Bailey snapped.

"What's wrong Roz?" Gabby asked.

Rozlyn was panting too heavily to get out coherent sentences.

"Pegasus...soul...Yugi...grandpa...duel..."

"Yeah," Elise said slowly. "Didn't catch that..."

"Somehow Pegasus dueled Yugi through a TV and stole his grandpa's soul!"

"That is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard." Bailey said.

"You also didn't believe he got taller during his duel with Kaiba!" Rozlyn snapped.

"Because he didn't!" Bailey argued.

"Look you don't have to believe me, but I'm going to help Yugi win at duelist kingdom and get his grandpa's soul back!" Rozlyn snapped, and left the room, slamming the door behind her. A few seconds past before she came back in.

"I just remembered..." Rozlyn said. "This is my room..."


	3. Chapter 3: Hash-Tag Winning

Episode Three

"The prize for winning the tournament is three million dollars!?" Elise and Gabby gasped, as Alicia happily showed them the card she'd received from Pegasus.

"Hash-tag winning!" Alicia said.

"But you don't need that kind of money!" Rozlyn argued. "Yugi needs to get his grandpa's soul back!"

"But money!" Alicia whined.

"You honestly think money is more important that Yugi getting his grandpa's soul back?" Rozlyn demanded. Alicia looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You have to think about that?" Gabby asked, looking appalled.

"Three. Million. Dollars." Bailey reminded them, as she looked up from her deck. "I'd sell _my_ soul for that kind of money."

"You don't have a soul..." Gabby muttered.

"This guy talks too much..." Alicia complained as they watched some tall guy with weird hair explain to them that they needed star chips to enter the competition.

"What the hell is wrong with his hair?" Bailey asked.

"You hang out with Yugi and you're asking this?" Alicia demanded.

"Um guys... I'm standing right here." Yugi said from behind them in line.

They were interrupted by a commotion at the front of the line.

Two guards walked by, dragging Joey with them.

"What the...?" Alicia asked as they ran towards Joey to check it out.

"Leave him alone." Yugi said.

"What are you doing here?" Rozlyn asked.

"I'm not letting you guys go without me." Joey replied.

"He's with me," Yugi explained to the guards.

"Please let him on." Rozlyn begged.

"Only people with a star chip can get on." one of the guards grunted.

"He can have one of mine." Rozlyn said. She held out her hand and gave Joey one of her star chips.

"All contestants are given two star chips," the guard explained. "You'll be at a disadvantage." he warned Rozlyn.

"Pshhh," Bailey snorted. "This is the Rozlyn. She went to the semi finals in our tournament, before she lost to me." Bailey added.

"And then she," Alicia said, pointing at Bailey. "Lost to me!"

"It was a FLUKE!" Bailey snapped.

"Thank you so much," Joey told Rozlyn as the boat took off. "For giving me one of your star chips.

"You can have the other one too," Rozlyn said. "I'm only here to support Yugi, not to duel... IS THAT FOOD!?" Rozlyn ran over to a table of food.

"Really?" Joey asked as they looked around the room, after leaving Rozlyn by the food table. "This is a luxury cruise ship! I know you have better rooms than this!"

"Bailey and I have some." Alicia said. "Because we're finalists from important tournaments. Hash-tag winning."

"You two need to stay down," Tristan told Gabby and Elise from their hiding spot on the boat. "Or someone's going to see us."

A door opened, Gabby ducked down, Elise fell over.

"Isn't that Bakura?" Gabby asked as she spotted the guy who exited the door.

"From school?" Tristan asked.

"The cute one?" Elise asked.

"Yes and yes." Gabby replied.

"Guess he's in the tournament," Elise muttered.

"Isn't that that creepy Weevil guy from that one tournament we saw on TV?" Rozlyn asked as a kid with green hair walked up.

"Yugi?" he said. "The duelist who beat Kaiba?"

"The one and only." Rozlyn informed him happily.

"So are you guys joining the others and trading for good cards?"

"Not me," Yugi informed him. "I'm sticking with the cards I brought."

"I figured," Weevil said. "You used the Exodia cards to beat Kaiba, those are the strongest cards of all."

"And they're really rare." Yugi added.

"Could I...possibly see those legendary cards?" Weevil asked.

"I don't see why not, just be careful." Yugi said. He took out the five cards and handed them to Weevil. Weevil started walking closer to the edge of the boat.

"Yugi maybe giving Weevil your cards isn't such a good idea, oh never mind." Alicia said as Weevil threw them overboard. He laughed evilly as he walked away.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yugi shouted.

"Yeah I kinda saw that one coming," Bailey admitted.

"Then why you didn't you say anything!?" Joey demanded.

"Yugi's my biggest competition." Bailey explained. "Now he's easier to beat.

"You are a terrible person!" Joey shouted at her.

"I'll get those cards for you Yugi!" Rozlyn shouted.

"Rozlyn! Jumping off the boat's a bad... awww," Alicia sighed as Rozlyn jumped off the boat after Exodia.

"I'll help!" Joey shouted as he jumped overboard after Rozlyn.

"GUYS NO!" Yugi shouted as he jumped after them.

"We should probably get below and try and help them back on the boat, shouldn't we?" Bailey asked.

"Yep." Alicia replied.

"We're not going to are we?"

"Nope."

"Want to chill out in our luxury sweets and plot Duelist Kingdom domination?"

"Yep." Alicia smiled. "Hash-tag winning."

"Guys!" Elise shouted to Joey, Yugi and Roz who were in the ocean. "Take this ladder!" she and Tristan tossed the ladder down to them.

The three climbed up, Rozlyn and Joey each clinging to the few cards they'd managed to retrieve.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up." Yugi told Elise, Gabby and Tristan after they'd climbed back on the boat.

"I'm sorry Yugi," Joey said. "I only got one card. I'm just never able to help anyone I care about, not even my sister Serenity."

"You have a sister?" Gabby asked.

"Our parents divorced years ago, she lives far away. She had really bad eyes, eventually she'll go blind. But there's an operation that could help, only if I could afford it, by winning this tournament and the prize money.

"That's so sweet," Rozlyn said. "You two are dueling to help people you love."


End file.
